


Марк

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, midrifmonster



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/pseuds/midrifmonster
Summary: Альфам сложно понимать бет, но если очень постараться, то, может, и получится.





	Марк

Впервые Марк увидел Берти в Камбере. Он, одетый в дурацкий полосатый купальный костюмчик, стоял по ляжки в воде и дрожал. Даже со спины можно было догадаться, что это бета и что он лезет в море, потому что надо, так семейный терапевт сказал. Во второй раз Марк его увидел в отеле, на обеде, и от нечего делать подсел к нему за столик. Берти — тогда еще незнакомый бета — сильно удивился, попытался вежливо его прогнать, но Марк не поддался. Все друзья приехали парами, и он заскучал.

Да, все началось от скуки. Симпатичных свободных омежек рядом не было, так что Марк стал ухлестывать за Берти. Приносил ему конфетки, покупал цветочки и предлагал помазать спинку кремом. Берти изумленно моргал и нервно приглаживал волосы, но на контакт почти не шел: в общем, вел себя как ни разу не целованный подросток. Это заводило, придавало забаве азарт, и как-то само так получилось, что Марк начал волочиться за ним уже всерьез. Хотелось расшевелить эту скованную ледышку, стать для него главным.

Перед самым отъездом Марк выпросил у Берти адрес, и обнаружилось, что они живут в соседних боро: Берти — в Бромли, а Марк — в Гринвиче. Через месяц они съехались.

О жизни с бетами Марк слышал всякое, но в общем и целом все сходилось к тому, что ужиться с ними сложно. Марк, впрочем, по натуре был человеком легким, и страшилки друзей его не пугали.

Оказалось, зря.

Начать с того, что Берти был маниакальным чистюлей. Судя по всему, он страдал манией чистоты: дом был всегда выхолощен так, что казался почти нежилым. Марку — в своей собственной квартире! — было теперь страшно есть в кровати, потому что любую случайно упавшую крошку Берти провожал таким тоскливым взглядом, словно Марк нанес ему, Берти, несмываемое личное оскорбление. Первое время Марк даже думал, что Берти встает и убирается и по ночам, но проверка показала — до утра Берти спит, как сурок. Пухлый тепленький сурок, которого так хочется потискать.

Потискать, однако, получилось его редко. Берти вообще мало жаловал эти сюси-пуси, и стоило Марку хотя бы ущипнуть его, как он деревенел и отводил глаза. Это, конечно, ужасно раздражало.

Еще сильнее бесило существование по книжке: почему он, взрослый человек, должен втихаря покупать себе кусок пиццы, не нарвавшись на увещевания? Или, может, в воскресенье он хочет поиграть в приставку, а не бегать даже в холода по парку.

Не то чтобы Берти ругал его, нет. Ему это не требовалось. Но стоило Марку отказаться, как Берти с видом неприступной скалы кивал, усаживался в уголок и скорбно брался за какую-нибудь книжку. Марка хватало от силы минут на десять, во время которых, он мог поклясться, Берти внутренне злорадствовал и интриговал. А потом они делали то, что хотел Берти: ехали в супермаркет выбирать шторки того самого лилового оттенка, навещали занудных родителей Берти и ходили на выставки ископаемых червей.

И все бы это могло окупиться страстью в постели, но нет! Берти как был зажатым, так и остался. Первый раз был ужасным: Берти никак не мог расслабиться и в какой-то момент даже заплакал. Марку пришлось долго успокаивать поцелуями, и от страха вновь сделать ему больно он после так и не избавился. Тем более Берти не помогал и не подсказывал. Марк следил, чтобы он кончал, но тратил на это столько сил, что оно того почти не стоило. Почти — потому что к Берти он все же прикипел.

Прикипел к запаху его шампуня, к его тихим улыбкам, уютному сопению рядом. Полюбил щекотать его, вывозить на пикники, держать его теплую ладошку на прогулках. Многие знакомые удивлялись, омеги по-прежнему на него вешались, а он сам себя не понимал. Чего он так прилип к этому замороженному? И ведь не отлипнешь же!

«Любовь — злая штука», — говорил отец, грустно глядя, как о-папа уродует садовыми ножницами живую изгородь, и Марк не мог с ним не согласиться. Иногда хотелось возмутиться, хотелось в лоб спросить: «Почему ты здесь?», хотелось от души полапать мясистый зад, но ведь так можно дождаться, что Берти просто хлопнет дверью. Уедет в свою квартирку в Бромли, и что останется — лечь и помереть с тоски?

Но по вечерам, когда Берти сидел рядом на диване перед телевизором, Марк думал, что однажды, в скором будущем, не выдержит. Он выключит эту очень познавательную передачу, повалит Берти на диван и зацелует до искорок перед глазами. И скажет: «Хватит мучать меня, зараза такая. Доставай свои чипсы из-за тумбочки, и ладно уж, надень мою футболку, раз так хочется. Только утром не убегай».

И может, только может быть, Берти не обидится.


End file.
